Planning begins with a vision for the Center, followed by specific goals and pathways towards those goals. Essential components ofthe planning process are goals and tactics to achieve those goals, as well as tools to measure progress and evaluate the performance ofthe Center. These premises formed the basis ofthe strategic planning process that was conducted in 2012-13 culminating in the current Strategic Plan for 2013- 2018. The Plan and actions taken to implement the Plan are under continuous scrutiny by internal and external review committees including the External Advisory Board (EAB). We are seeking $35,000 for Planning and Evaluation to partially cover the costs of annual EAB meetings, other review mechanisms, and travel to visit other sites including NCI for advice and discussion.